


[Podfic] The Flower Shop

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Tumblr fics [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, flower shop, sweet and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John is rather taken by the flower shop!





	[Podfic] The Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myhiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhiggins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flower Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319191) by drawnbyregina and jwlives. 



> Today's offering is almost a continuation from yesterday. The original piece, I believe, was a brace of paintings by drawnbyregina (and forms the cover for the pod), which inspired a lovely story by jwlives, who has now, sadly de-activated their blog.  
> Many thanks to drawnbyregina for permitting me to use her beautiful art as a cover for the pod.
> 
> The music today, is Echolocation, by Sam Wedgwood


End file.
